Service providers may provide data services, such as Ethernet data services, to users. To provide data services, the service providers may use service pair comprising, for example, multiple copper wire or optical fiber strands. In some situations, many service pairs may be available in one large cable or cables from which the service providers may select a subset to serve the user. For example, a 200 pair cable may leave a switching center from which eight pairs may be available at a user's location. Consequently, the service providers, to provide data services to the user, may use multiple pairs that may be available at the user's location. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not provide a scheme for inventorying more than the two pairs within the large cable when more than the two pairs are used to provide Ethernet based data services to the user's location.